Halflings
Halflings are small humanoids that consider home and family to be the dearest things in the world. Physiology Standing about 3 feet tall, Halflings appear relatively harmless and so have managed to survive for centuries in the shadow of empires and on the edges of wars and political strife. They are inclined to be stout, usually weighing between 40 and 45 pounds. Halflings' skin ranges from tan to pale with a ruddy cast, and their hair is usually brown or sandy brown and wavy. They have brown or hazel eyes. Halflings naturally grow long sideburns, though some choose to shave them off. Halflings almost never grow facial hair, but those who do are typically rather boastful about it. Common Personality Traits The diminutive halflings survive in a world full of larger creatures by avoiding notice or, barring that, avoiding offense. They are an affable and cheerful people that cherish the bonds of family and friendship as well as the comforts of hearth and home, harboring few dreams of gold or glory. Even adventurers among them usually venture into the world for reasons of community, friendship, wanderlust, or curiosity. They love discovering new things, even simple things, such as an exotic food or an unfamiliar style of clothing. The comforts of home are the goals of most halflings' lives: a place to settle in peace and quiet, far from marauding monsters and clashing armies; a blazing tire and a generous meal; fine drink and fine conversation. Though some halflings live out their days in remote . agricultural communities, others form nomadic bands that travel constantly, lured by the open road and the wide horizon to discover the wonders of new lands and peoples. But even these wanderers love peace, food, hearth, and home, though home might be a wagon jostling along an dirt road or a raft floating downriver. They like to wear simple, comfortable, and practical clothes, favoring bright colors. But Halfling practicality extends beyond their clothing; they're concerned with basic needs and simple pleasures and have little use for ostentation. Even the wealthiest of halflings keep their treasures locked in a cellar rather than on display for all to see. They have a knack for finding the most straightforward solution to a problem, and have little patience for dithering. Halflings are easily moved to pity and hate to see any living thing suffer. They are generous, happily sharing what they have even in lean times. They work readily with others, and they are loyal to their friends, whether halfling or otherwise. They can display remarkable ferocity when their friends, families, or communities are threatened. Halflings try lo gel along with everyone else and are loath lo make sweeping generalizations - especially negative ones. Their opinions on the races they most frequently come into contact with are as follows: * Dwarves. "Dwarves make loyal friends, and you can count on them lo keep their word. But would it hurt them lo smile once in a while?" * Elves. "They're so beautiful! Their faces, their music, their grace and all. It's like they stepped out of a wonderful dream. But there's no telling what's going on behind their smiling faces - surely more than they ever let on." * Humans. "Humans are a lot like us, really. At least some of them are. Step out of the castles and keeps, go talk lo the farmers and herders and you'll find good, solid folk. Not that there's anything wrong with the barons and soldiers - you have to admire their conviction. And by protecting their own lands, they protect us as well." Society Most halflings live in small, peaceful communities with large farms and well-kept graves. They rarely build kingdoms of their own or even hold much land beyond their quiet shires. They typically don't recognize any sort of halfling nobility or royalty, instead looking to family elders to guide them. Families preserve their traditional ways despite the rise and fall of empires. Many halflings live among other races, where the halflings' hard work and loyal outlook offer them abundant rewards and creature comforts. They are adept at fitting into a community of humans, dwarves, or elves, making themselves valuable and welcome. The combination of their inherent stealth and their unassuming nature helps halflings to avoid unwanted attention. Some halfling communities travel as a way of life, driving wagons or guiding boats from place to place and maintaining no permanent home. Halflings usually set out on the adventurer's path lo defend their communities, support their friends, or explore a wide and wonder-filled world. For them, adventuring is less a career than an opportunity or sometimes a necessity. Names A halfling has a given name, a family name, and possibly a nickname. Family names are often nicknames that stuck so tenaciously they have been passed down through the generations. Typical Male Names Alton, Ander, Cade, Corrin, Eldon, Errich, Finnan, Garret, Lindal, Lyle, Merric, Milo, Osborn, Perrin, Reed, Roscoe, Wellby Typical Female Names Andry, Bree, Callie, Cora, Euphemia, Jillian, Kithri, Lavinia, Lidda, Merla, Nedda, Paela, Portia, Seraphina, Shaena, Trym, Vani, Verna Common Family Names Brushgather, Goodbarrel, Greenbottle, High-hill, Hilltopple, Leagallow, Tealeaf, Thorngage, Tosscobble, Underbough Gameplay Traits Ability Score Increase Halflings' Dexterity score increases by 2. Age A halfling reaches adulthood at the age of 20 and generally lives into the middle of his or her second century. Alignment Most halflings are lawful good. As a rule, they are good-hearted and kind, hate to see others in pain, and have no tolerance for oppression. They are also very orderly and traditional, leaning heavily on the support of their community and the comfort of their old ways. Lucky When Halflings roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, they can reroll the die and must use the new roll. Brave Halflings have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Halfling Nimbleness Halflings can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than them. Language The Halfling language isn't secret, but halflings are loath to share it with others. They write very little, so they don't have a rich body of literature. Their oral tradition. however, is very strong. Subraces The two main kinds of halfling, lightfoot and stout, are more like closely related families than true subraces. Lightfoot Lightfoot halflings can easily hide from notice, even using other people as cover. They're inclined to be affable and get along well with others. Lightfoots are more prone to wanderlust than other halflings. and often dwell alongside other races or take up a nomadic life. * Ability Score Increase. Lightfoots' Charisma score increases by 1. * Naturally Stealthy. Lightfoots can attempt to hide even when obscured only by a creature that is at least one size larger. Stout Stout halflings are hardier than average and have some resistance to poison. Some say that stouts have dwarven blood. * Ability Score Increase. Stouts' Constitution score increases by 1. * Stout Resilience. Stouts have advantage on saving throws against poison, and have resistance against poison damage. Category:Sentient Races (Playable) Category:For Players